Christmas Eve (EP)
|row9 = |previous = Suit and Tie (Part II)|current = Christmas Eve|next = EP3|image1 = ChristmasPlaceholder.png|caption1 = Image coming soon}} Christmas Eve is Melanie's 5th extended play (EP) and her 1st Christmas EP. It was released on the 17th December, 2022, soon after Suit and Tie was released from the Unsure of Love: Chapter of Lovers series. It was released along with Unsure of Love in a limited Christmas edition, that featured the 7 tracks in this EP. Gingerbread Man was released as the third and final single 2 days after the EP was released and was added to the iTunes Store tracklist as a bonus track. A deluxe edition of the EP was released 3 weeks after Christmas Eve was released, and was named Festivities. Tracklist Standard * 1. Decorating * 2. By The Fireplace * 3. Mistletoe * 4. Wrapped Up * 5. Mr. Grinch * 6. Sleigh Goodies * 7. Under The Christmas Tree iTunes Store Edition * 8. Gingerbread Man Cut Songs * Santa Claus * Present Full Of Love * Christmas Lights * Holly * Wreath On My Door * Last Christmas (cover) * Ornamental * Santa's Workshop * Elf On The Shelf * Waking Up * Reading of The Bible * Wreaths and Garlands * His Reindeer * Frostbite * Today's The Day * Baby, It's Cold Outside (cover) * Pudding and Turkey * Gifts * Red and Green * Angel * Star On Top * Nutcracker * Candy Cane Fame * Frozen Over * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown Singles # By The Fireplace - This song was released on the 11th December, 2022 and received positive reviews. It reached #79 on the Billboard Top 100. # Mistletoe - This single was released on the 30th November, 2021 as later revealed, the lead single. It received positive reviews and reached #12 on the Billboard Top 100. # Gingerbread Man - The original version of this single was released on the 23rd December, 2015 and received both positive and negative reviews for its lyrics, theme and beat and reached #56 on the Billboard Top 100. The newer edition of the single was released on the 19th December, 2022, two days after the release of the EP, and was featured only on the iTunes Store ChristmasPlaceholder.png|"By The Fireplace"|link=By The Fireplace (Christmas Eve) ChristmasPlaceholder.png|"Mistletoe"|link=Mistletoe (Christmas Eve) ChristmasPlaceholder.png|"Gingerbread Man"|link=Gingerbread Man (Christmas Eve) Promotional Singles # Mr. Grinch # Sleigh Goodies ChristmasPlaceholder.png|Mr. Grinch|link=Mr. Grinch (Christmas Eve) ChristmasPlaceholder.png|Sleigh Goodies|link=Sleigh Goodies (Christmas Eve) Trivia * Although Gingerbread Man was featured on the iTunes Store edition of Christmas Eve, the limited Christmas edition of Unsure of Love does not feature Gingerbread Man, even through the iTunes Store. * Christmas Eve was originally going to have 12 songs in the tracklist, but was then changed to 13 later. It was changed to 7 in the last few weeks of recording, as Melanie decided that there were already enough songs. ** It was also going to have 2 bonus tracks, but Melanie changed it to one (Gingerbread Man). * This is Melanie's first published work (EP/LP) to have the most name changes for released songs and scrapped songs individually, at # for released songs and # for scrapped songs. Gallery Category:Christmas Eve Category:Snoe's Projects Category:Don't edit without Snoe's permission!